


Swedish Specials

by CursedCursingViking



Category: Alicia Vikander - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, James McAvoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Scottish Actor RPF, swedish actor rpf
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedCursingViking/pseuds/CursedCursingViking
Summary: A small playful drabble!OFC Evelyn is on holiday with friends James, Alicia and Michael, and ends up walking in on the couple.Smut and humour :)





	Swedish Specials

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just FYI, the dish mentioned is a Scandinavian/Nordic special, known as gravlax in Sweden as far as I'm concerned. I'm Danish, so sorry if I completely butchered it! I know it as gravad laks - Dear child has many names ;) 
> 
> The dish consists of salmon cured with salt, sugar and dill, then you slice it super thin and eat it on your preferred kind of bread. It's super good, and I can only recommend you try it if you get the chance! 
> 
> Here is a wiki link if you wanna know more: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gravlax

“Mind dashing upstairs and check in with the lovebirds? I’m sure Alicia would like to have a say in how to slice the salmon.” James was rummaging around the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans, preparing to cook dinner. Him, Evelyn, Michael and Alicia had rented out a summer house for the week, trying to spend some time together. Tight schedules and living far apart meant that the four friends didn't see each other as often as they would like. 

“Sure thing! Can’t have her Scandinavian specials ruined!” Evelyn laughed, “What did she call it, again?”

“That’s beyond my abilities to remember” James shrugged with a smile. Alicia had started preparing the fish two days earlier, eagerly explaining how to properly season and serve it. “Off you go, ask her if she’ll help!” 

“On my way!”

 

Evelyn went upstairs, humming along to the upbeat song playing all throughout the house from the numerous Bluetooth speakers. The door to the bedroom Michael and Alicia slept in was slightly ajar. She danced over and pushed it open, prepared to ask the couple if they were coming downstairs, but stopped dead in the doorway, the view that met her eyes not being one she had expected.

It was like time stopped. Not in the way it does in romantic movies when the main characters fall in love. More like when you go outside on a Saturday morning to get the paper, and the seven-year-old from down the street almost decapitates your toes with his rollerblade because he’s going a million miles per hour. 

Or like when you walk in on your best friends having sex, which is exactly what Evelyn did. 

She didn't mean to stare, but she just couldn't seem to move. It was like her feet were locked to the floor. 

Alicia was straddling Michael, using her strong thighs to move herself up and down on his stiff cock. Her loose t-shirt was clinging to her damp skin and her french braid was messy, almost falling apart. 

Michaels' hands were on her hips, without a doubt digging bruises. He was laying back with his eyes closed. Every time Alicia lowered down on him, he groaned and pushed his head back into the pillows. 

Alicia moaned in high squeals, ‘oh’s and ‘ah’s escaping her as she rode her husband. She took one of his hands and put it on her breast under her shirt, encouraging him to touch her. 

Michael opened his eyes to take in the view in front of him. His beautiful wife was panting, and he pinched her nipple, making her throw her head back with a deep moan. He let his eyes wander, then lock in shock. 

Evelyn was standing in the door with a mortified look on her face. 

Michael stopped in his movements for an unnoticeable second. After the initial shock, he shot Evelyn a sly smile, before returning his focus to Alicia. 

Just as quickly as Evelyn had felt like time stopped, it started again. She ran away from the door and pressed her back up against the wall, trying to process what had just happened. 

‘Oh yeah, that's right. I walked in on Michael and Alicia boning like rabbits,’ she thought to herself, ‘He saw me. He fucking saw me. Did he really? Yes, you idiot, we made eye contact! Why on earth did he just smile like that? And he kept going? I would have stopped immediately. That must be so embarrassing! Did Alicia notice? I don't think so.’ Her heart was racing and her mind was grinding - ‘Dont think about grinding!’ she reminded herself - her thoughts were all over the place, but she was quickly brought back to reality by the unmistakable sound of a woman reaching climax. Not a second later, Michael joined Alicia with a deep groan. Evelyn rushed to the stairs, wishing the last couple seconds of her life never happened. 

 

“Are they coming?” James asked innocently as he looked through the fridge, not knowing what it sounded like to Evelyn. 

‘Hell yeah, they're coming,’ she remarked annoyed and embarrassed to herself. 

“Uh, no, not yet,” she said, fumbling with her words, still in shock. “She said we could cut it, I mean, how hard can it be?” 

‘Very hard, - stop saying hard!’ she chastised herself internally.

“Just cut it thinly? That’s what she said the other day, right?” she said.

‘Oh my god, can you stop?!’ she thought. Suddenly everything just sounded like bad sex jokes to her. Thankfully, James brought Evelyn a bit back down to earth with his apparent unawareness. 

“Sure thing then!” he said and after a few google searches, he pulled up a recipe online. “Mind chopping the dill?”

“Yeah, sure, no problem.” Evelyn was still kind of bashed, but as they made salad, set the table, and did their best attempt to cut the fish, she calmed down. 

“It smells great!” it came from the stairs. Alicia made her way down, surprising Evelyn a little bit. She was completely dressed and she had fixed her hair. Michael followed close behind her, also bearing no evidence of their very recent activities. “You alright, Evelyn? You look like you've seen a ghost!” Alicia teased. 

“Haha, yeah, I’m - I’m good” Evelyn answered, a bit of shyness returning.

“Who knows?” Michael offered with a friendly laugh, “maybe the house is haunted. Maybe there are spirits walking around in the attic,” he added with a teasingly raised eyebrow, staring directly at Evelyn. 

Luckily, Alicia and James didn't make much of the exchange but picked up where they had left off - dinner. 

“So, did we slice it thin enough?” He asked Alicia. 

“It looks just right! Like proper gravlax!” She answered, and they made their way to the table. 

“So, how do you say ‘cheers’ in Swedish?” Evelyn asked as Michael filled their glasses. 

“Skål!” Alicia said. Evelyn, James and Michael chimed in as best they could before they finished their day with a good meal, laughter and heartfelt conversations.


End file.
